Unusual :: Undertaker x Joker :: Lemon
by NanoRabid
Summary: They were both unusual. They both had their peculiar stories to tell. They both had their traits which had made them outcasts. And yet they managed to find each other, in a rather unusual circumstance. [ONESHOT LEMON] [YAOI, BXB] [RATED M FOR A REASON!]


**: : Undertaker x Joker [Lemon] : : Unusual**

**This is a piece of artistic (in my opinion) literature, however it contains explicit (…I guess…?) gay sex. You have been warned, my friends.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Unfortunately. **

**Summary:**

**They were both unusual. They both had their peculiar stories to tell. They both had their traits which had made them outcasts. And yet they managed to find each other, in a rather unusual circumstance.**

**Ok, fine, you got me. I just wanted to make a lemon between my two favourite Kuroshitsuji characters because I am a perverted yaoi fangirl. Oh well. Be nice to me, this is my first lemon… :D You don't have to read the lemon, you could just read the fluffy parts though ^o^**

**I'm pretty sure I made a new pairing…hmm… It makes sense though-Joker is a joker and Undertaker loves laughter. PLUS! Joker has a skeletal arm so naturally, it works:3 Yeah, I definitely created a new paring. **

**Enjoy!**

They didn't know how they had gotten into this situation. But somehow (the mortician was suspecting it was Grell's doing), they had ended up in a small room, locked in. The room was just big enough for a King-sized bed to fit in, but that was up to where it extended to. It was well kept, with a white wall and a soft yellow ochre carpet. The room was also fairly nice, but it was too plain. Not that the Undertaker was picky about these things (evidently, from the mess in his own little shop), but he couldn't say the same about his companion. He wasn't one to judge a human based on looks, though. Quite literally, actually, what with his old shinigami job and all.

Undertaker silently observed the man lying unconscious at his feet. Yes, this was definitely Grell's doing. Recently, the transvestite reaper had decided Undertaker needed to have a partner, 'to tone down his creepiness', as Grell had said. So he took it upon himself to become a matchmaker. Undertaker, being the strange person he was, decided to let the younger do what he pleased-for his own amusement. As annoying as the redhead was, he was strangely funny. But Undertaker had a black sense of humour, so Grell was only amusing to himself.

This wasn't the first time he was locked in a small room with a strange man (Grell had also taken notes of his sexuality into count), though it was the first time he was in the same room as a handsome man, very handsome in fact.

His face was facing upwards, allowing the reaper to take in his features. He had soft, albeit spiked, ginger hair that was pinned up in a ponytail at the back of his head with a strange wire of long, purple beads, weaving in and out. It was bleached at the tips. He had sharp and expressive eyebrows to match. In each of his ear, he had approximately three or four silver hoops, and behind his ears, Undertaker was sure he could see some braids, also tied together by the same strange string. He had a circus-themed outfit (Undertaker noted that he had never been to a human's circus, he'd have to go in his free time), consisting of a checkered black and white vest with a large and obnoxious yellow bow at the man's slender neck. He had a purple coat around his shoulders, which had some ropes and those checkered patterns again. Underneath his vest, the ginger had an un-tucked dress shirt and he had finished off his outfit with some blown-out pants and socked shoes. However, it was his face that caught Undertaker's attention.

Soft, unblemished, pale skin surrounded his, also, soft features. The man's eyes were closed soundly, rimmed in long, black eyelashes and his cheekbones were high. He had an angular jaw and Undertaker could see a small…fang? peeking out from his luscious-looking lips. He had a dripping tear shaped mark, extending from under his right eye. He was a magnificent sight.

Undertaker gave an amused chuckle and a shake of his head. The man looked like a joker in a circus, perhaps a ringleader. Anyone who knew the Undertaker knew the irony of the situation.

A soft groan snapped the grey-haired shinigami from his mirthful thoughts. He glanced down, thumb tracing the outline of his pale lips. His subject of interest was waking up with a soft stretch of his back.

The ginger looked around, panicked, before noticing the long black robes next to him. He looked up and followed the trail, until he finally reached the face. And he did not expect it. There, crouching, was a creepy-looking man with grey hair and a scar on his cheek. His smile was wide and he was chuckling randomly. Deciding that he wanted to find out what had happened, Joker looked upwards, after glancing at his lap again, and spoke with confidence.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" he blinked at him, keeping optimistic. He gave a warm smile, but that slid off his face as the strange man in the corner kept chuckling. "Excuse me…?"

He picked himself of the floor, giving himself a dust with his normal arm, and looked at the Undertaker again. He observed him for a few seconds with a confused pout, before opening his mouth again.

"Do you…speak English?" he tried again. He was getting more panicked, where were his childhood friends and the circus? Was he kidnapped for ransom? What was happening? He was getting more and more paranoid at each thought.

Undertaker, finally finishing his snickering frenzy, looked up at his companion, only to see a shock of melted purple. He was, embarrassingly, entranced by Joker's eyes. They were kind and showed all his emotions in a way the older man could not describe. He cleared his throat and grinned widely.

"Sorry 'bout that, I like laughter, you see. The world is nothing without it!" he thought that was a good way to start a lingo with the handsome man-it described what he lived for in a simple few seconds. "Call me Undertaker!"

Joker processed the sudden change in his head, before returning the Cheshire smile. "Then you call me Joker! I was worried about you for a moment, there…" he finished. Even if it was his kidnapper, he did not forget his mirth. "Can you tell me where we are?-if you know, that is."

"We-e-e-ell it seems to me that my… colleague wants to find me a lover, so he had been kidnapping random men off the streets…"

Joker's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him. 'What sort of a colleague is that? Wait-am I going to be…raped?!' His thoughts were zooming as he gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. A blush bloomed on his cheeks. "Ah, and will I be able to get out? No offense!" he added nervously.

Undertaker burst into a fit of giggles at the man's reaction, kneeling slightly. Humans and their emotions were certainly amusing to him.

Joker glanced at 'Undertaker'. He was unnerved by the mortician standing a few metres away from him. He seemed far too mirthful, even in the eyes of a clown, too amused at even the normal, everyday happenings. The ginger had the temptation of inching away from the reaper (a gut instinct for a human, you might say), but stayed put due to his attitude.

"Ahahaha..ha… Yes, but you'll have to wait a whole day… My colleague is strict about his rules." Undertaker replied the long unanswered question, wiping a bit of collected drool from under his chin with a long, pale finger. He felt like he was describing William more than Grell. "You might as well settle down chap…"

Joker watched the man, once again, as he sat down with his legs crossed on the carpet. He followed the example, sitting on his knees.

"Let's get to know, shall we?" the shorter man was hoping to avoid this, but still kept his warm smile, and began with a typical conversation starter. It seemed like the perfect one to use in a moment like this.

"Eh…ok? Um, so what's your favourite colour?" he wondered. He had stuttered through his sentence many times, jumpy. This man was really starting to scare him.

Just as the Joker had thought his newfound friend (was he a friend?) was going to give him an answer and continue the conversation, Undertaker gave a loud bark of laughter. Joker jumped-he wasn't expecting that. A dark red coating simmered on his entire face. He may have made people laugh at the circus-but this was strangely embarrassing. An uncomfortable feeling shuffled in his gut as he shifted on his spot. Why was he so embarrassed? He didn't understand.

It was around five minutes until the Undertaker had stopped laughing, and the state he was in was…unique. The already lop-sided hat was even more tilting and scrunched, his robes were creased and his hair was ruffled. Awkwardly, Joker's gaze was on the line of drool slithering from the Undertaker's mouth. This didn't go unnoticed by the Undertaker.

"I guess…hehe…I don't have one!" the reaper laughed at the flustered circus performer. Joker had the need to sweatdrop. All that humiliation for an answer like that? Well… the mortician's demeanour definitely matched his answers. "You said you were a joker, so do you work in a-a-a-a circus~?"

"Hm? Oh yes! It's wonderful there, at the Noah's Ark Circus Camp! Once we get out, you can come to visit! You'll meet Beast and Doll and Dagger and-and…!" Joker seemed to regain his spirit, and began telling Undertaker everything about the circus-literally. He began blabbing cheerfully about his passions and friends. Undertaker listened carefully, glancing at his companion, entertained. He was much more fun to be around when he was this cheerful-Undertaker liked laughter. He regained his attention as the ginger began making wild hand annotations to emphasise his tales, but Undertaker was focused on another thing. Joker's arm. It was like one of his guest's arms, but cleaned and more beautiful. It matched Joker, and Undertaker liked that.

Joker had seemed to have noticed where his friend's (he was happy calling Undertaker a friend now-he was a good listener and seemed genuinely interested) gaze had been at. He frowned slightly, rant fading quitter, before speaking on a different term. "This arm? I was born with it!" he claimed, though they both knew he was joking-it was obviously prosthetic. Joker didn't want to go into detail.

"It's wonderful…" his purple gaze flickered to the reaper, who was closely observing the item of topic. He seemed…mesmerised? Well, Joker had figured that with his uniform and a name like 'Undertaker', his friend was working with graveyards or a mortician's job. It wasn't too hard to figure out. He had heard some of his circus members talk about a mortician named 'Undertaker' in London, so he simply put two and two together.

There was a long and awkward pause before Joker caught green eyes staring at him. His stomach fluttered with butterflies, for whatever reason, and he kept his gaze locked. Slowly, he raised his prosthetic arm, and pushed Undertaker's long fringe away. The reaper didn't seem to mind. As soon as the hair was brushed away, Joker's breath caught in his throat. Undertaker was like a god, appearance-wise. He had narrowed eyes with soft silver eyelashes. His eyes were golden around the dilated pupil, and a strong, luminous green fading off into the corners. His facial structure was that of a King's. Without noticing, the two men neared each other's faces.

Joker shivered slightly as he felt the hot puffs of air from the other's mouth landing on his parted lips. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone more. The distance between the two got smaller, until there was no proximity. The Undertaker's cold ones met the warm ones of a joker. It was a gentle peck, but it was enough to send both men's stomach's into a frenzy of winged insects and their mind's to blank out from the exhilarating bliss. Their parted, and met each other half way again, the kiss becoming slightly rougher. Never in his life had Joker simply wanted someone that bad.

*********Lemon Starts Here, You've Been Warned*********

The two clashed together more chastely, multiple times. They pressed their lips against the others, again and again. Joker couldn't get enough of Undertaker's mouth. He was becoming addicted to that spine-chilling taste of mint and herbs. He didn't think it would have been that nice of a combination to taste, but boy was he wrong. He wound his arms tightly around his lover, desperate for more. Undertaker was a drug to him. His lover returned the affections, wrapping his own long arm around the ginger's waist. He let out a moan as he was pressed tighter to the other male's body, and released an even louder one as the Undertaker managed to slip his slithery appendage into his cavern. His whole existence was cold, even the saliva in his mouth, and he chilled Joker as he did so. Joker didn't mind however, his mind was blank and he found this trait unusually arousing.

Joker let his tongue battle for dominance with his lover for a few minutes. He loved the feeling of his own gliding against another's-even if he had never done it before. Eventually, he let Undertaker explore his mouth. The reaper made sure to discover every crevice in his lover's mouth, gliding his tongue occasionally against the other's muscle. The Joker was becoming a squirming mess, moaning and breathing heavier each passing second. He was vulnerable to these actions, and something about that statement made Undertaker nearly lose his mind and take him right there. He knew this was in the back of his mind ever since he first saw the ginger.

Deciding that Joker needed air, as he was a simple mortal, Undertaker pulled away, and glanced at his new lover. Joker was already flushed and panting, lust glazing his half-lidded eyes. Not to mention aroused, Undertaker could feel something poking against his own region. He lowered himself down to the edge of Joker's mouth, licking the mixed saliva of his own and his companions, slowly trailing his tongue back towards the swollen lips. Purposely being a tease, he avoided them (and got a fraught whine as a present), and trailed his way to the performer's cheekbones. Once he reached the ear, he nibbled on it gently, his muscle swirling around the silver hooped earing. This earned him a soft moan, so he continued pleasuring his guest. The silver-haired man's hand left Joker's hips, which he had been rubbing to increase the experience for the virgin, and travelled towards the large bow at his neck. He began untying it, teeth still grazing the ginger's earlobe. Once done, he flicked the bow away to the bottom of the room.

Somehow, the pair had managed to lay themselves down vertically, feet facing the mahogany door.

Undertaker's lips had now finished messing with the Joker's sensitive earlobes, and travelled even further downward, tongue licking at every spot it could reach, whilst the reaper's cold hands undid the buttons on his lover's vest and dress shirt. His lips reached the bottom of the sleek neck, and were now trying to find Joker's weak spot. He wanted the ginger to moan his name loudly and clearly, and perhaps eventually scream it. Joker had never felt this aroused, not with Beast (whom he convinced himself he was in love with for a few years in his childhood), no one. He felt amazing, and was nearly melting in his lover's embrace. Every few seconds, he would give out a high-pitched whine or moan-something he never knew he was capable of. He felt flustered to be releasing such embarrassing sounds, but Undertaker seemed to enjoy it-if his vigour was anything to go by.

His body stiffened and then relaxed all at once as he gave out a loud yelp of surprise and pleasure. It seemed that the Undertaker had found his soft spot, and was beginning to attack it, ravishing it with his mouth.

"Ahh…nng… Undertaker!" he gave an especially loud moan as his lover bit into the spot, no doubt leaving a love bite. He was getting very aroused.

Undertaker gave a soft groan, as if a reply, and felt himself get even harder. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this horny. In fact, had he ever? Or was it just the adorable, squirming ginger underneath him?

Finishing with untying Joker's shirt, Undertaker threw it to the side carelessly. His cold hands glided up and down the warm skin beneath him. He felt as if this man in front of him was made specifically to torture the shinigami with his delectable moans and unearthly appearance. He was just so beautiful-so wonderful and marvellous to the reaper.

"Ah!" Joker squeaked, gasping for air as the Undertaker grazed his finger over his peach nub. His mind was completely and utterly clouded with lust. Undertaker chuckled, it seemed he had found yet another sensitive part of his lover's body. It made him want to ravish the performer all over-just to hear those delicious moans and pleas. It was music to his ears, and made his lust go up onto cloud nine, or even higher. He lowered his mouth once again, covering one of the nubs, whilst his fingers rubbed the other. He sucked on it and let his teeth brush against the surface, smirking to himself as the joker arched his back. "Oh..Ah! Undertaker…! Please…s-stop teasing!" he managed out in between his louds mewls and whimpers. His eyes were clamped shut and his hair was a mess. It was probably a strange sight-a twenty five year old man being so submissive and desperate, but he loved every minute of it. He switched, his mouth now rubbing on the other nub, whilst his hand delicately pleasure the worn. Joker let out a gasp as the cold air hit it.

Deciding he had tortured his companion long enough, he lifted himself off Joker slightly, and began to pull off his robe. In the midst of his haze, Joker managed to help his lover out, and began to pull him out of his turtleneck, too. He managed to get himself into a trance: Undertaker's body was amazing. Despite being covered in scars, both large and small (which, in Joker's mind, made him look even more handsome than he already was), his lover was fully toned and had the body of an athlete. He was left in his black pants and large boots, similar to Joker himself.

Undertaker lowered himself onto his lover's mouth once again, pushing his wet appendage into the warm cavern. His hands roamed Joker's body more eagerly now, and the noises the two men made were louder and more constant than before. Undertaker let out a sudden groan as the ginger gained more confidence and began exploring the pale body before him with one soft hand and one skeletal arm. The reaper was loving every second of these activities, the deathly hand being just an arousing bonus.

"Ah…Joker…" he let out a soft sigh against the other's lips. The prosthetic arm gently scratched against Undertaker's abdomen, lowering dangerously. Joker's lust-clouded face split into a mischievous grin against the mortician's mouth as he used his fake arm and hooked the fingers around the rim of the tight black pants. His second hand followed the actions and grazed against the scarred abdomen. Undertaker shivered, he used to tease and was now receiving revenge. His body wracked with pleasant shudders, Joker's hands were made of magic. They were sending him to the edge of his lustful insanity.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, the Undertaker ripped the Joker's pants and socks, ignoring the shoes. They wouldn't get in his way. Surprised, Joker gave a gasp, though it wasn't that noticeable through his heavy breathing, moaning and squirming, and pressed his slender legs against each other to attempt and preserve some modesty. Undertaker noticed this, and gave a low, lustful chuckle. The chuckle was woven with lust and malicious need. This mortal was driving the Undertaker mad. He had slipped through his pants and thigh-high boots and some point, though it was evident that his companion was too busy whining for more. Joker noticed the absence.

Once again, Undertaker dove down to press a hard kiss to the swollen lips bellow him. He could feel his lover panic ever so slightly as his hands were pinned above his head, and legs straddled so that both men's crotches were intimately touching. The reaper puller away a few millimetres and whispered into the ginger's ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love…?"

"Ah…" It took a few moments for the panting performer to respond. His mind was blank, focused on the sex god above him and his raspy voice. He felt so alive and aroused that he could not comprehend sentences, only give a small shake of his head. The signal was a yes. Undertaker took this sign and teasingly lowered his hands down to the Joker's underwear, and peeled it off, his mouth never leaving the others. His tongue was still scavenging the warm cave that tasted of exotic spices and sweets. It was by far the most addicting pigment of flavour. He roamed, fighting with the other's tongue. He could feel Joker's loud moans and gasps of hot air and swallowed them.

Joker's underwear was off, and the reaper lifted himself up, though still held the ginger's hands trapped above him. His body was magnificent, it certainly did not disappoint. It was sleek and pale with only a few blemishing scars (tiny, nearly invisible). His member was a fair size and surrounded by ginger tufts of soft hair. He was proportionate, and if the Undertaker were to find the perfect human would be this ringmaster. Joker blushed scarlet, and looked away. He clenched his legs together tighter, the cold air was uncomfortable, and he was embarrassed to be scrutinized bare in such a way, by a handsome and passionate lover. Especially when he was fully aroused.

Undertaker chuckled. This man in front of him was certainly shy for a circus performer. He'd just have to change that. He lowered himself to the pierced ear again and whispered in a purposely seductive voice.

"By the end of tonight, I will be making sure you are screaming my name, hehe…"

Joker let out a soft moan to reply. These words that were just uttered to him immediately sent heat pooling to his hard shaft. He jerked as an unnaturally cold hand wisped over the head of it. What was this man doing to him? The ringmaster gave a louder yelp as his member was grabbed by a large hand.

"Ack! Nng..What…what are you doing?" he managed to moan through his gritted teeth. The waves of pulsing pleasure hit him like bricks as his lover began to massage him softly. The tips of Undertaker's finger rolled on the shaft, and his palm was sliding up and down. He captured Joker's lips and began to massage them, too. He was adoring these lurid and endless moans and whimpers that escaped the man. He skimmed the slit of the weeping muscle, stroking it with his long black nails. He relished the feeling of Joker's nails digging into his back. Joker's spine arched into the mortician's chest. He didn't know if he could properly breath, and he couldn't formulate the simplest thoughts, except from the repeating pattern that screamed need.

His eyes were clamped shut as if he were afraid of them rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure. Joker ignored the fact that blood was dripping down his lover's back and onto his chest in thin, sticky dribbles. He could feel that instinctive scrunching in his abdomen and the heated feeling in his member. He was going to orgasm very, very soon, if the Undertaker would not stop his relentless teasing.

"Ah P-Please stop… Tea-s-sing! Oh! Ah!" his voice broke into a squeak and fluttered into a bunch of incoherent moans.

Unexpectedly, the Undertaker stopped. Right before the climax of the ginger, mockingly. Joker gave a loud and high-pitched whine, tugging on the spilled sliver locks above him. He tried to convey his need to continue with his actions-he didn't trust his voice yet.

The reaper stared down at his lover with a wide smile. He removed one hand from the cage he made for Joker's hands, and quickly removed his underwear. Joker was sure he went into shock. He didn't know how the older man's member was to fit in his entrance. It was thick, huge and dripping with precum. The ginger was fairly intimidated-even in his clouded state of mind, he knew that the process would be painful. Undertaker seemed to notice this and reassured.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle…"

The man felt his way to Joker's entrance and stroked it, sending pleasure-filled shudders wracking throughout the violet-eyed male. He paused, before lifting his hand to the cock straight above and circled it. His fingers were, consequently, slick and slightly sticky with all the precum collected at the hard tip. He brought his fingers back to the tunnel, and gently pushed in.

Joker winced, it was painful to be stretched like that, even if it was with only two slender fingers. He was feeling a mix of anticipation and dread to the main event-he had heard it was pleasurable but he knew it was going to be very painful. Undertaker slightly hesitated, before fully pushing them in again. He pulled them out and continued the cycle. He was aware that the man writhing beneath him was still uncomfortable, so he began stretching him. He scissored his movements, pushing at the soft and tight walls. He was getting impatient, he swore his own member was turning purple from the strain of restraining himself from pounding into the man mercilessly.

The ginger performer let out a choked shout as his lover's fingers hit a spot. It sent a radar of pure ecstasy and pumped it around his body.

"Agh! Nng…there! Please d-don't ss…top! Ah!" he threw his head back as the Undertaker began hammering the same spot, and yelped as a third finger was added. The pain was still there, but it was faded white noise in the background. Pleasure was overpowering it. But once again, his orgasm was delayed.

Undertaker's patience ran out, and he snatched out his fingers, ignoring the whimpers his lover emitted. He positioned himself at the entrance, and pushed in without warning. Joker's eyes snapped open and a few tears trailed down his face as this was happening. The sudden intrusion was even more painful than when he fell off a tightrope, it was excruciating. He let a small sob escape his swollen lips, which were soon covered by the Undertaker's.

A few minutes had passed when he decided that it wasn't as painful as it was before, and he rocked his hips slightly to encourage the reaper to continue.

Said man nodded wordlessly (for once) and pushed in more, following by a sliding out. He gently continued this routine, knowing that the ginger beneath him was still in pain. It was hard to do so, the walls were warm and tight, constricting his member. It was driving him even more insane. He kept up a steady pace, but it was disrupted by a small push from his lover. It seemed he wanted to experience more.

Secretly pleased, Undertaker slammed in harder (though still at a fairly slow and gentle pace) and meet the bucking of Joker's hips. He could also tell that Joker felt a small ounce of pleasure bloom in his abdomen, and complied to make the bloom rise and spread. He felt that his speed and roughness was increasing with each thrust, until he was fully sheathing and unsheathing himself, whilst grunting in pleasure. He definitely hadn't felt this good for decades, centuries even. The man below him was someone he was prepared to worship if this was the bliss he would receive.

"Oh! Ah! Nya! Don't stop!" Joker was moaning, no, screaming as the grey-haired man thrust in and out of him. Each time was deeper, until his prostate was found. The ginger yelled loudly, having been exploited. Each of his senses were tingling, and his mind was blank. There was no pain anymore, only pleasure. His partner was biting on his soft spot on his neck, nibbling on it to block out his low groans. Undertaker, to achieve more of the moans he was receiving, wrapped the younger's legs around his shoulders. His hands reached to the front, where he began to jerk at the still rock hard shaft of his partner.

Joker felt like he was about to pass out from the amount of pleasure and uncondensed ecstasy he was receiving. His throat was raw from screaming in pleasure and the pleading moans. He didn't know this was possible. The ginger's senses became more alert as he felt that same bubbling sensation in his abdomen and sack. He began squirming, knowing just what it is.

"Ah…AGH! Undertaker…I-I'm ab-out to…UNDERTAKER!" he bawled from pleasure, releasing his cum, which had splattered over both males' chests. Undertaker grunted, thrusting a few more times before releasing his own load and collapsing next to his lover. He turned to Joker, chuckling as he noticed the ringmaster had passed out. He pulled him close to his chest, and closed his eyes for a nap, ignoring the load of blood and semen covering them. The inhumane amount of pleasure he had just given had nothing to do with the shinigami powers he had been gifted with. Nothing at all… (chuckle)…

Meanwhile, Grell was standing outside the door, ear pressed against it and eyes at the small view he received through the keyhole. He flew back.

"Oh my…" he muttered in his typical flamboyant voice, sliding down the wall with a large amount of blood gushing out of his nose. Mission success.

**Yes. I am a complete pervert. :D**

**I'm pretty sure Grell visited my dreams and asked me to do this for his own entertainment e.e**

**5 complete pages of an explicit yaoi lemon… XD**

**Anyway, hope you like my first attempt at a lemon (obviously it was going to be a yaoi lemon, what do you expect?!)…**

**Be nice and tell me what you thought of this perverted piece of crap :D**

**-NanoRabid~**


End file.
